LaLu week 2017
by CoSmO333
Summary: My entry for 2017 LaLu week! New to writing so please let me know what ya think!
1. Chapter 1

LaLu 2017

 **Laxus and Lucy Ship week March 6** **th** **– 12** **th** **2017**

 **Day 1: Masquerade**

 **Day 2: War**

 **Day 3: Tears**

 **Day 4: Protect**

 **Day 5: Summer**

 **Day 6: Falling**

 **Day 7: Father**

 **AN: I never did one word prompts before and very new to writing so be warned. Criticism is welcome hope you check it out and possibly enjoy it! These will be unrelated oneshots with a mixture of humor, angst and some fluffy goodness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 Masquerade**

Standing in front of the mirror she couldn't help but frown. Wearing the large blue ball gown reminds her of her father and when she had to confront him over the Phantom Lord incident. If only she could have made amends with him before died. Shaking her head while letting out a sigh she tries to clear her head. Tonight is supposed to be fun night at the palace. A reunion masquerade ball for the mages that defeated the dragons. It has been two years already and Fairy Tail has been rebuilt better than ever.

"Thank you Cancer my hair is perfect as always." She hugs her spirit before he disappears to the spirit world.

"My princess you are beautiful as always I would be honored to accompany you to the dance." Loke extravagantly asks on one knee.

"For the last time," She huffs exhaustedly, "I am going alone tonight with the other girls!"He quickly disappears in a golden shimmer. She looks at the clock a half hour before they are all meeting at the hotel lobby to leave for the palace. She goes to the bathroom to apply the finishing touches to her makeup.

During the carriage ride over the girls put their masks on and chatted about the different couples they hope to see from the other guilds. Also making comments on who they think might end up getting together by the end of the night. Lucy just stared out the window uninterested in the gossip it was too close to her father's birthday to try and be cheery. She couldn't help but miss him and tonight she had to hide her feelings along with her face. She will put on her fake smile and dance at the party but she didn't feel like faking already. Levy already knowing what is going on gives Lucy's hand a squeeze from her seat beside her just so she has some comfort during this hard time.

After arriving at the palace they all are escorted to ballroom where it is elegantly decorated with silver and gold everywhere. Lucy puts a smile on looks at the guests some have very extravagant masks that cover their whole face. She spots her best friend as he is sporting a full size red dragon mask and can't help but giggle about it.

She scans the crowd for blonde that would tower over most of the people there. He is standing with Bickslow and Freed off to the side of the bar avoiding the larger crowds. A serene smile creeps up her face watching how uncomfortable he is standing between two women. Laxus has quickly become a good friend of hers after she was injured and put on paperwork duty during her recovery. He would sit in his office doing paperwork side by side with her over six weeks till she was better. During that time they would learn a lot about each other filling the air between them with stories about their teams and life in general.

"I guess I should come to his rescue." Lucy mutters to herself as she makes her way to Laxus.

Winding through the crowd to get closer to Laxus she sees Sting in a white dragon mask similar to Natsu and nearly doubles over in laughter. Finally arriving in front of Laxus she smiles up to him as he gives her a look of relief.

"Can I have this dance?" She asks cheekily.

He smiles and agrees taking her hand and quickly drags her to the dance floor. Turning around he takes up position as the next song begins. She places her hand on his shoulder and they begin to move.

"I am impressed that you can dance." Lucy exclaims in wonder looking up into his orange eyes*.

Laxus blushes a little and looks to the side, "I had to learn while at Blue Pegasus working as an escort."

A snort followed by full on cackling comes out of the petite blonde. She starts laughing so hard she has to stop dancing and bend over trying to catch her breath. Laxus crosses his arms and stars giving dirty looks to anyone who starts to stare at them.

"You can stop laughing anytime now." Laxus grits out irritably.

She takes one last deep breath and tries to calm down, wiping away the few tears that ran down her face.

"Thank you for that I really needed a laugh." She smiles up sincerely to him and he is taken back by her statement.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad's birthday is tomorrow and I just can't help but be thinking about him because of all of this." She waves her hand around gesturing to the party and people. He nods in understanding.

"We can ditch the party if you want. I don't care for crowds and there is enough people to represent Fairy Tail we won't be missed."

Shoving her finger in his chest she exclaims, "You mister are trying to use me as an excuse to leave the party!"

"I admit it would benefit both of us. But I'll be happy to help you teleport out of here just let me know." He smirks down at her as she begins to blush.

"Okay we can go but your buying dinner this time." She grumbles while crossing her arms.

He sweeps her up into his arms and teleports them back to the hotel so they can change for their second unofficial date.

AN: *Orange eyes like explained from the manga. I also just think orange eyes with blonde hair and lightning just makes him more appetizing lol. Love it, hate it, or have any tips to help my writing let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2 War**

The guild is eerily silent as Natsu and Happy kick open the door bellowing their return from a short mission. The pink haired dragon slayer was completely oblivious to the tension in the air as two blondes we're glaring daggers at each other in the middle of the guild. As he comes closer to them he can hear the growling from Laxus.

"Why can't you just pick a place already?" Laxus growled out through clenched teeth.

"Why do I always have to pick?" Lucy countered without flinching.

Laxus starts to run his hands through his hair fed up with this endless fight. Taking a deep breath and remembering she is carrying his child and that she will be crazy for a few more months. Natsu looks between the two and starts to chuckle. Lucy quickly turns her glare to him and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Why don't we go to 8 island for dinner then?" says Laxus.

"We ate there last time."

"We could go to that pizza joint."

"You know how bad my heartburn has been lately." She rubs her swollen belly reminding him of why.

"We could go for Chinese?" Laxus answers trying to remain calm by clenching his hands.

"Oh no not Chinese! The thought of it is making me sick." She places her hand over her mouth.

Taking deep breaths in and out. Laxus is starting to spark lightning all over and is trying to calm down in this infuriating situation. She will be back to normal in a few months, no more hormones and cravings he keeps reminding himself. The guildmates that are sitting closer to him start to move away hoping to not get hit in the crossfire. Lucy's stomach growls and she starts rubbing it while staring at Laxus again.

"We can go to the café by the bookstore you like?" Laxus is begging every deity available she will say yes.

"See it wasn't that hard to pick a place to eat!" Lucy exclaims as everyone in the guild sweatdrops.

Laxus's eye begins to twitch as he gives Lucy a hug and whispers in her ear, "You are so lucky I love you."

"You're the lucky one. I don't know who else could deal with you since you can't even picking a place to eat for dinner." She starts laughing as the walk out of the guild.

Mast Makarov was the first to recover, "Okay brats the war is over its safe to resume."

The guild starts chattering and laughing about the couples' dramatic fight that happened for the third time this week. At least no one was injured this time. They do say love is a battlefield.

AN: Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Day 3 Tears**

Looking down at the key in her hand she tries to suppress her sniffle and tears. It was not quite enough for her blonde dragon slayer companion. He starts to panic and quickly comes to her side.

"Uh I'm sorry! I really thought that the reward would have a key you wanted and I wouldn't have dragged you on this S class mission if I knew! Please stop crying I'm sorry!" he franticly exclaims.

She doesn't look up as she smacks his arm and replies, "I'm not crying! Your crying!", as she sniffles again. He looks at her like she has gained another head as he opens his mouth to reply he sees a golden shimmer.

"Tch such a crybaby as always. Never gonna find a boyfriend like that," Aquarius says with her arms crossed.

"Aaaquarius, I finally found you," Lucy shakily says, "I've been looking for you everywhere and never gave up." She walks over and gives her long lost spirit a hug.

"Stop crying already! Nobody will date a bawl baby!" Aquarius returns the hug and tries to keep her frown.

"Uh actually I don't mean to interrupt but I'm the boyfriend." Laxus decides to intervene tired of hearing his girlfriend being belittled.

Aquarius lets go of Lucy and gives the slayer a good look. "Well she could have done worse," she looks to Lucy, "glad you didn't end up with the pink haired menace."

Giggling Lucy looks at her spirit, "Same contract as before?" The spirit nods to her before shimmering back to the spirit world.

"Well she's a ray of sunshine." The now scowling slayer huffs out.

"She was always like that since I was little," she uncrosses his arms and places them around her as she loops her own around his neck, "I can never thank you enough."

"I did good picking this mission then? Even though you ripped your favorite skirt and was bitten by bugs?"

"Yes it was completely worth it. Thank you so much." She leans up on her tippy toes and gives him a sweet kiss that slowly progresses deeper. As they break for air he looks into her brown eyes hungry with lust.

"I think I know how you can make it up to me." He quickly scoops her up into his arms and teleports to their hotel while Lucy giggles. She feels a huge sense of relief finally having the missing part of her family back tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Hey none of that. No more crying, you're supposed to be thanking me."

Smacking him in the chest she answers, "I'm not crying you are." As she kisses him again.

AN: More fluffiness commenced I couldn't help myself hope you all enjoyed! I didn't wanna write a sad one because that seemed to easy. As always let me know what ya think please!


	5. Chapter 5

This will be modern AU and longer than all the rest. Not as funny or fluffy as the other but I will try to throw a moment in there. Still don't own Fairy Tail lol

Additional warning I didn't edit this one sorry

 **Day 4 Protect**

Lucy huffed in exasperation as her pink haired partner continued to ramble on during their stake out. She will always be grateful that he gave her a chance when all the other guys just thought she was another pretty face and couldn't cut it in the real world. He has been a great partner very loyal and seemed to be able to sniff out leads for the different cases they get assigned to. This one is no different. Laxus Dreyar the professional boxer that made it big right from Magnolia is a missing person. Makarov Dreyar is a sort of grandfather to a lot of people being the owner of the youth outreach center called Fairy Tail he reached out to children and brought them in off the streets and helped formed a family for them. So when his grandson became a missing person after a homecoming match it became a top priority case in the department.

"Hey Natsu where did you say you got this lead from again?" She eyed the restaurant skeptically that they have been watching the last hour.

"Luce you know being a detective is about networking, you have to have informants for help. I can't give all my resources to ya." He smiled at her but giving no clue to who told him.

"Well I would still like to know more of what we are looking for." Glaring at him not understanding how he can be so casual all the time. Laxus has been missing for three days now and she doesn't want to waste any more time.

"My informant has told me that Mard Greer the big time bookie likes to meet at Pizza LaCasa. He also told me that he approached Laxus a few days before his homecoming fight and didn't seem to happy. So I figured we can have a friendly exchange of words with him." Smiling deviously at her. She was happy she was not on his bad side sometimes.

She started watching the pizza shop again while Natsu started telling her about his recent sparring match with Gray and Erza. Thankfully she only had to listen for another forty-five minutes before she spotted Mard and a few of his goons. She looks over to Natsu they get out of the car and stretch before going in to the restaurant. A good thing about being a detective you don't wear a police uniform so your job isn't given anyway immediately.

Spotting them in a corner of the restaurant they walk over and stop right in front of them. Mard looks up from his tablet and narrows his eyes at Natsu. "How can I help you officer Dragneel?" He hissed out.

"I have a witness that you and your gang was seen with Laxus Dreyar a few days before his fight and that you left quite angry. Can you tell me what you talked about?" Giving the most innocent smile while watching Mard keep his goons seated with a simple tap.

"We have a whole file dedicated to your illegal gambling rings and enough information to put you and all the gang members of Tartaros away for a long time. If you decide to cooperate we could speak to the DA and lower your sentence." Lucy decided to intervene since Mard was remaining silent.

"I would have to call your bluff. If that was the case, I would be in handcuffs right now." Mard answers her and leans back in seat as if he has nothing to worry about.

Lucy pulls out her phone and calls the dispatcher her friend Levy. "Hey Lev can you send Gajeel with a bus over to Pizza LaCasa I have four people under arrest." A barely heard from the other end, 'No problem Lu he will be there in ten.' She hangs up the phone and pulls out some hand cuffs as Natsu does the same.

Arresting them was uneventful as Mard told them to go quietly that it has to be all circumstantial and they would be released soon. The shorter bald one named Franmalth was sweating profusely and acting very nervous when he was arrested and put onto the bus. Lucy decided she would start with him back at the station.

Once arriving to the station they separated, Gajeel said he would talk to Torafuzar a tall built brunette that seemed pretty tough to crack, and Natsu decided to try and talk to Ezel another tall built brute with black hair but with a lot of energy that seemed to match Natsu.

After an hour Lucy was the first one to gain any kind of information and pulled Natsu from his interrogation to follow up on it. Gajeel agreed to stay and see if he can learn anymore and let them know. It was common knowledge that everyone at the station had been to Fairy Tail at one time or another and had a makeshift family bond from it.

"Franmalth fessed up that Mard wanted Laxus to throw the fight and he wouldn't agree to it. He kept trying to bribe him and then finally threatened Makarov. He told him he would be sorry for not agreeing and that was all he knew. But he did mention that a few other members were pulled aside and hasn't been seen since the fight." Lucy explained on the way to their vehicle.

"I have a list of their properties and it so happens there is a closed down warehouse on the outskirts of town. I think we should check it out."

"Great job Luce! We can bash some bad guys and bring Laxus back for gramps! I'm all fired up!"

"Calm down Natsu we don't know how many are there we will need to be quiet and assess the situation first! Then we can take them down."

The hour car ride was quiet since Natsu has motion sickness and Lucy can't help but enjoy the peace. She knows that there are at least five more gang members and who knows how many henchmen under them. Before leaving the station she called some reinforcements to meet at the warehouse in case she was right on this lead.

Arriving at the warehouse she notices a single car parked out to the side. That means there shouldn't be more than four to five guys here, good news for her. She parks away from the building to not draw attention to themselves before they are ready. Popping the trunk and putting on their bulletproof vests and shoulder holsters for more fire power, they begin to search the area.

Lucy taking the lead notices the side door to the building is slightly ajar. She motions for Natsu to stay silent and creeps near the opening. Listening intently, she hears raised voices inside but can't quite make out what is being said. She slowly opens the door and they sneak inside trying to find the source of the voices. Once inside they see rows upon rows of shelves covered with dusty boxes. Moving to the far end she can see a light coming from the back where an office would be located.

She takes the safety off her gun as they grow closer to the room. She can see a large window that looks out onto the floor of the warehouse and within it Laxus is tied to a chair with his mouth bleeding while two gang members are standing in front of him. Gritting her teeth, she motions for Natsu to crouch down and follow her as they sneak by the window coming to the open door of the office. Lucy on one side Natsu on the other they count down from three together barging in.

"Freeze!" They say in unison.

The two standing in front of Laxus abruptly turn around and put their hands up. The third member that wasn't noticed by Lucy and Natsu tries to run out another door for a clean getaway. "I got him" Natsu exclaims as he starts running after him.

The remaining two, Jackal with blonde hair and slightly taller than Lucy, and Keyes that is taller with a very slim build wearing a hooded jacket Lucy remembers from pictures, exchange looks and put their hands down. Lucy was not happy being underestimated.

"Get out of here blondie before they hurt you!" Laxus says with a strained voice.

Without removing her eyes from Jackal and Keyes she answers Laxus, "Listen her bub! I took an oath to serve and protect so let me do my job and save your sorry ass!"

Keyes was the first to move and she shot him in the shoulder making him fall to the floor in a painful groan. Jackal used this distraction to tackle Lucy to the ground before she could fire at him. Wrestling on the ground for control of the gun it slips both their grips. She flips herself on top of Jackal and grabs the sides of his head to slam it down to the ground. She lifts up enough to bring her knee down to his stomach and knocks the wind from him. While he is gasping for breath she drags him to the radiator in the corner and cuffs him to it.

Natsu comes back and does the same with Keyes while she goes to Laxus. As she unties him and assess his injuries she can't help but still be a little angry thinking she couldn't handle those guys.

"I am really sorry for what I said blondie. Thanks for saving me."

"It's my job. I told you before I took an oath to protect and serve."

"Can I take you out to dinner to formally thank you for protecting me?" He stares into her eyes with a look of true gratitude.

She was taken aback by the sincerity in his gaze and was unable to say no. "Okay after you are done at the hospital you can contact me for dinner. My name is Lucy and by the way you are blonde too."

Natsu starts snickering in the background hearing the whole exchange and thinks to himself they would be pretty great together.

AN: Sooo that kinda happened. Pretty far in left field not the typical idea you would find for this prompt and it took a life of its own. Let me know if you liked, loved, or hated this please! Longest chapter I have wrote to date.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being late on the updates but real life drama ensued but it's cleared up now so I should have the last few prompts done soon. Thanks for reading and I still do not own Fairy Tail :)

Summer

"Ugh it's too hot," Lucy whined while sitting in the blown up baby pool.

"It's not that hot out," Laxus answered from a shaded table not far from the blonde.

Turning her head to face him, "I am dying here! And your children are beating me up from the inside out!" Rubbing her large stomach to try and settle down the twins inside.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatic outburst. She looked ready to pop only 7 months along and her swollen appendages don't help. He explained that it was too early to open up the pool at the guild since summer wasn't technically starting for another two weeks but with her current predicament he relented to fill a baby pool for her to use. It was only 70 degrees out but she was panting and sweating as if it was 90. This thought made him decide to check into air conditioners for their shared house.

"Laxxxusss," she whined again, "can I please have strawberry milkshake?"

Getting up to fetch a milkshake he hears a happy giggle from his wife. Boy these mood swings can give you whiplash. After heading to the bar he puts the order in and waits. He can see Natsu slowly come up to his side as he makes eye contact.

"Hey Laxus do you think she is cool enough I can go talk to her now?" Natsu asked nervously. He hasn't talked to his best friend face to face in nearly a month because the radiating heat coming from him has been too much for her.

Laxus took pity on him and "Sure just take Gray with you in case the water gets too hot for her. This is her start of summer she says." They laugh together for a moment before Natsu took off looking for Gray so he can finally hang out with his best friend.

Bring out the milkshake requested he finds his wife trying to prevent Gray and Natsu joining her in the pool. She looks over and makes a pleading look for assistance so he decides to shock them away.

"You didn't have to hurt them!" She shrieked at him.

"Hey you wanted your pool to yourself and you got it." Handing her the milkshake he bends in for a quick kiss stepping over the twitching bodies and back to his table.

He hears her moaning in glee while drinking the milkshake and wishes he was the cause for that. Looking at her small bikini she was wearing he is happy she decided to make it summer early and thinks she would really appreciate an air conditioner at home. A lecherous smirk crawls up his face picturing how much she would appreciate it. A happy wife does make a happy life.

AN: Okay so just a small fluff and the fun of being pregnant was brought up again. Fun fact I actually did hang out in a baby pool before summer during my pregnancy lol Don't worry Falling and Father will be better but Summer just seemed to be a rough one for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for being late! I do not own Fairy Tail

Falling

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID CAT?!"

"I said you're too fat that's why you can't get a boyfriend. Geez Lucy maybe you're too stupid too." Happy explains innocently.

Lucys face began to morph into a murderous stare as her cheeks and chest flamed red with anger. "THAT'S IT!" She launches herself across the table just scarcely missing the cat as he flew away.

"You're slow too." He snickers as he is flying above her head.

She quickly grabs her whip and pulses some of her magic through slashing it through the air trying to grab him as he dodges one way and another. Getting angrier by the moment she decides she needs another angle to get to the cat. She quickly wraps her whip around one of the roof beams as she jumps on the nearest table. Not paying any attention to the fact she is wearing a skirt she quickly runs across the table and swings herself up the beam. Unraveling her whip she looks for the blue furred menace.

"Wow Lucy I'm surprised you we're able to get up there."

She narrows her eyes dangerously at his remark and tries to grab at him again. As she continues to attack and Happy continues to dodge she can hear laughing from her guild mates. Seeing red she acts without thinking and dives off of the beam grabbing Happy and cackling in glee she doesn't realize till it was too late and she was falling to the floor.

Hearing gasps around her she doesn't have enough time to scream before a pair of strong arms stop her decent to the floor. She looks up expecting to see pink hair but instead sees blonde. She lowers her gaze and is met with orange angry eyes.

"Blondie I think you need to get ahold of your temper before you get hurt."

Lucy wiggles out of Laxus's hold with renewed anger and spins to face him she glares at him while saying, "You're blonde too! And you are not one to talk about tempers! All you ever do is glare and growl at everyone!"

Happy taking this momentary distraction slips from Lucy's grasp to watch the fight unfold in a safe distance.

"My temper doesn't have me falling on top of people! Seriously how do you just jump and not think about it!" Sparking with anger he quickly retorted.

"Have you met Happy?! He would drive you to jumping to your death just to strangle him!"

Laughing at her statement he comes up with an idea. "How about you prove Happy wrong and let me treat you to lunch? You can rant about the stupid cat all you want."

"Uhh yea I guess. Also thanks for catching me," she mutters out sheepishly.

As they begin to walk out the guild Laxus can't help but think being a blonde with a temper isn't so bad.

I completely scrapped the original idea. It was too sad and I don't think I could finish it lol. So I wanted to apologize for being late but I hope it wasn't too bad for you and I hope to have Father out to you tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7 Father**

The crying of a baby was heard throughout the guild. It was a strained atmosphere filled with mixed emotions for all the present mages. The lightning slayer was staring at the child as if it was going to kill him. Mira gently rocks the baby girl trying to calm her down as they sort through the situation. She explained to him that the infant was in front of the guild doors when she opened up this morning and the note states she is Laxus's. It seems the mother can't take care of her and she wanted him to do it.

Lucy is looking down at the table sad about the turn of events. She has been dating Laxus for less than two months and isn't sure if she is ready for this type of responsibility. To be a mother figure is a big commitment and she isn't sure if he would even want her to take that role. Shifting uneasily in her seat she looks at the 4 month old. Beautiful blonde hair and dark eyes that easily looks like a child between her and Laxus. Taking a deep breath this baby needs calmed down and she will help.

Walking over to Mira, "Let me try," she faintly smiles to her while taking the baby. "Hello their cutie," she starts cooing to the child. As she starts to gently rock the child and hum an old lullaby the baby slowly calms down and drifts to sleep much to the relief of all the mages. As she lays her back down in the basket she asks, "What's her name?"

"The note says Emma," Laxus answers gruffly.

Lucy catches his attitude and glares at him. "You cannot be mad at her! It's not her fault! She didn't ask for this and you need to be her father!" She whispers angrily to him.

As the blondes glare at each other Makarov just shakes his head and smiles. Lucy will keep him in line so he can be a better father than his own. "Okay brats since Laxus is the father we need someone to buy the furniture and clothing for her. Also we will need some baby books, formula, and diapers. It's been a long time since I dealt with a baby so I won't be much help."

Virgo pops out of nowhere, "I set up furniture in his spare room and filled the dresser full of clothes also here is a diaper bag for all that you may need at this time. Punishment princess?"

Lucy looks between her spirit and boyfriend hoping that he won't be mad. "No punishment Virgo thank you very much you can go back." She then takes the diaper bag and notices that it is dark blue with stars and keys all over it something that represented her magic.

Laxus looks at the bag and is somewhat grateful for her spirits help. He looks at Lucy's face trying to determine how she feels about all this. He would never admit it out loud but he is truly worried that she will break up with him because of this and he can't imagine living without her. He hasn't told her yet but he has loved her for a very long time and it may be selfish of him but he would choose her over this child any day. He hopes it just doesn't come to that.

"I'm sorry if she over stepped some boundaries going into your home like that," she says quietly while digging out a bottle, formula and a diaper. "She means well and can't help herself but be overly helpful. It's just in her nature."

"It's not a problem. Can we talk privately for a moment?"

Her heart drops at the serious tone but she nods her head and follows him up to his office leaving Emma with Mira and master. Once they arrive he plops heavily down in his arm chair and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I had no idea that someone was pregnant to me let alone had a child. I am sorry about all this drama and need to know where we stand because of it."

Lucy sits down in front of the desk and looks down at her hands trying to figure out what she wants to do. She has been so far in their relationship and they just seem to fit great together. Is it worth giving all that up because he is a dad now? No came quickly to her mind. Yes, she is scared of this situation just like him but it can be good for them both to work together and get through it.

With a new sense of determination, she looks up to his waiting gaze and gives a soft smile. "I'm not going anywhere and will help you if you want me to."

"Oh thank Mavis," he quickly scoops her into his arms and holds onto her for dear life. "I don't think I can do this without you." He gives her a chaste kiss before releasing her.

"I am sure we can do this and you will be a great father!"

Going back down the stairs full of relief he decides to finally meet his daughter. Cradling her in his arms he can't help but smile down at the cute little girl. With Lucy by his side and the fact she truly believes he could be a great father gives him some confidence and faith that maybe he can learn to be.

AN: Some of you would have hated this and I am sort of sorry but I wasn't going to make a saint out of a sinner lol Also within the next week I will be posting a 2 to 3 shot story called either **Mutual Poison** or **Pick Your Poison** and it will be a **Mira x Cobra** please check it out it will be funny and fluffy! Reviews would be awesome!


End file.
